


電競 殼花《得天獨厚》小段子

by RRRRrq



Series: 得天獨厚 [6]
Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 11:35:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17959736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RRRRrq/pseuds/RRRRrq
Summary: 搬家，舊文重發建立在得天獨厚架構下的做夢文





	電競 殼花《得天獨厚》小段子

**Author's Note:**

> 搬家，舊文重發
> 
> 建立在得天獨厚架構下的做夢文

*****

 

2018年MSI結束後，韓王浩選了個風和日麗的好日子跑回SKT的基地玩，說是想金正均了，讓老人家覺得自己這孩子沒白疼。

許勝勳也一道過來了，說是人多熱鬧，而且他也想大夥兒，還想順便問問裴俊植找天一起跟他弟三個人開心去。

好巧不巧，張景煥那天來SKT討論一些事情，具體是什麼沒人知道，看起來有點神秘有點嚴肅，但又好像不是那麼大的事，可人家不說，大家也都是明理人，開開心心點了炸雞，樂不思蜀。

張景煥跟金正均兩個年紀相仿的，聊起天來有種不一樣的氛圍，全世界就韓王浩這死小孩敢上去開玩笑，蹭到張景煥身邊用所有人都聽得到的聲音說：「馬哥，你可不可以介紹好的姐姐給單身的教練認識一下呀？」

張景煥向來是疼小孩的，嘴上叨念一句臭小子笑過就算了，金正均可不是什麼好惹的，愛的教育不可缺乏鐵的紀律。

於是韓王浩就被金正均追得滿屋跑。

裴性雄一進門就看到這畫面，覺得喜感非常，但也就抿唇笑笑，轉身過去擁抱張景煥。

「赫呢？我聽說他跟你一起出去的，怎麼沒一起回來？」

「我也不曉得那小子怎麼了，說要準備一下，也不知道準備什麼。」

哦。張景煥心如明鏡似的，點點頭繼續和這個弟弟聊別的話題去了。

李相赫沒什麼好準備的，他說的準備是心理準備。

當他看到那些人的時候，怎麼說呢，複雜的情緒紛至沓來，害得他本想笑著面對的，都不知如何是好。

那個非常照顧人的張景煥，已經許久不見，連在賽場都已一季不見了；那個世界最強的打野裴性雄從叱吒的賽場上離開，做為後盾陪在他們身邊；那個去年還吵吵鬧鬧的許勝勳，都去了太平洋的另一頭。

而那個他喜歡的人，在別人身邊，神采飛揚。

韓王浩回頭時，李相赫覺得自己一定很醜。

「相赫哥～你又遲到啦～」

可聽到他這麼說，李相赫又笑了。

韓王浩。我喜歡你。

在所有物是人非的景色裡，我最喜歡你。

 

*****

 

20180130


End file.
